


Aberdeen finest

by irusita



Category: Logan McRae Series - Stuart MacBride
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irusita/pseuds/irusita
Summary: Sergeant Logan McRae and DCI Steel fanart





	Aberdeen finest

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to draw them for a long time and finally here it is… not very bad..i hope  
> anyway… i’ll draw them again  
> i used Adam Scott as reference for Logan, cos sometimes he really reminds me Henry Pollard from Party Down :) i wasn’t sure whom to use as reference for DI Steel but then i discovered Green Wing (great show) and Pippa Haywood who plays Joanna Clore just clicked :)

Sergeant Logan McRae and DCI Steel on watch


End file.
